You said you love me! :
by jamespotterstwin
Summary: Lily and James Fanfic! James and Lily are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Will love spark, or will cupid's arrow miss it's mark? New characters! Not really! lolz
1. What did you do to my heart?

Disclaimer: DON'T own H.P., but I WISH I did! Don't dis my writin'. I'm expressing

myself.

A/N: Can't give all my inspiration to myself. My wonderful friends Victoria and Megan told me to do a story OTHER than about us.

What did you do to my heart?

"So what do you think of this report?" Lilly asked to her parents. She had just gotten her O.W.L.S., but hadn't seen the report yet. She wasn't the most patient girl in the world either. "SO!" Lilly said. She had gone to the bathroom, came back, and got herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "I'm…Amazed!" Lilly's mother, Daisy, said. (I know…Petunia, Lilly, Daisy…All flowers!) Her father, John, had tears in his eyes. Her sister, a fifteen-year-old fatty, sat on the stairs glaring at her sister. She anxiously took the piece of parchment from her parents.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

_Pass grades_

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

_Failing Grades_

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Lilly Ann Evans has achieved:

Astronomy O

Care Of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Arithmancy O

Lilly was surprised at herself. She made all the N.E.W.T. classes she needed to become an Auror AND got a perfect report. She was delighted with herself, and poured herself more pumpkin juice. "Well?" Petunia said, coming off the steps, "Did little miss know-it-all actually know it all?" Lilly, being the mature older sister, said, "I did ok." "OK! That's all?" Petunia said gleefully. "If you must know, I got a perfect report." Lilly said, easily fed up. "Oh…well that's good." Petunia said before running, if you could call it that, up the stairs. "What's her problem?" Lilly asked before putting a piece of toast in her mouth. Her parents shrugged and started to congratulate her again. "_I think she's just jealous_." Lilly thought to herself.

"Are you getting ready Lilly?" Daisy called upstairs. It was the day she'd go back to Hogwarts, and she had to add her Prefect badge to her robes. "Yeah, one second." She added the badge, finished packing her bag, and flew (figuratively) down the stairs. "_I wonder how Jeanne did_." Lilly thought to herself. Jeanne had been her friend since 1st year. Jeanne wasn't the SMARTEST tool in the shed. (Figure of speech)

"Hey Jeanne." Lilly said as she got out of her car in front of the train station. "Hey girl!" Jeanne replied, "How'd you do on the fricken' O.W.L.S.?" Jeanne always uses foul language, but fricken' is her extent. "Perfect." Lilly said in a hushed voice. "WHAT!" Jeanne said not too softly. "You heard me…perfect." Lilly said, still in a whisper. "OMG!" Jeanne screamed. She ran up to Lilly and hugged her as if it was an instant action. "Congrats…I only failed Charms, Potions, and Divination. The rest I got all E's in." Jeanne said in a calm tone. "OMG!" Lilly said. This was a big deal. Jeanne, as Lilly pointed out before, wasn't the smartest person in their class. "Oh…it's no big deal." Jeanne said, blushing. "Alright, I'm gunna let you two get on the train by yourself. You're big girls now!" Daisy said in a mocking voice. "MOOOOOOOOOM!" Lilly said in reply. Kelly, Jeanne's mom, laughed at Daisy, then went over to talk to her. "Hey Evans. Want me to help you with your bags?" James Potter asked. Lilly turned around in half amusement, half annoyance. "No Potter. I can bring in my own bags!" Lilly said, and then noticed her mother watching her, "But thank you for the kind gesture." Lilly practically spat out the last part. She hated to be nice to James Potter. He was such an egotistical, idiotic, less mature version of a CHIMP, little… But she was oddly attracted to him. The way his hair was so tangled and messy. He only smiled at her and winked. She had this strange feeling that he knew she was only being nice to please her mother. He messed up his hair more, turned, and ran to catch up to his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. She rolled her eyes, turned, and looked into the street. She suddenly realized why Jeanne wasn't there. She was dumbfoundedly following Remus. Lilly ran up to catch up with Jeanne, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret. She didn't realize it at the time, but she forgot one of her friends who needed her the most to say goodbye to…her mom.

Author's Note

Ok…so the last part was a _little _mushy. I promise it leads to something bigger!


	2. What did I do in a previous life to dese

Disclaimer: Ok…not a lot of reviews…I'M VERY ANNOYED! Oh well. Thanks to the people who DID review! Got A LOT of hits (72 to be exact!), but NOT a lot of reviews. U MAKIN ME SAD! Anyway…I'm taking the advice of one of my best friends…Victoria…but I can't tell you what I'm doing! DON'T REVIEW IT VICTORIA, OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU! You still have to review…but don't mention anything! I'm OUT!

A/N: I'm not totally out, cause I'm out when you finish reading and REVIEWING (!) my story. BTW…this chapter gets very confuzzleing because I go from both the perspective of James and the perspective of Lilly.

What did I do in a previous life to deserve THIS!

"JEANNE! LILLY!" Victoria, another one of Lilly's BESTEST friends screamed. Victoria was waiting in a compartment, and Jeanne and Lilly had just boarded. "OMG!" Lilly screamed. She hadn't been able to see Victoria all summer because Victoria was in Rome all summer. "Wow…Girl, you look GOOD!" Remus said jokingly to Victoria. Victoria was a normal weight, tall, brunette beauty. (Ew…I did NOT like writing that part!)Victoria and Remus have made fun of each other since second year, but Remus was right about one thing…she did look good. She had gotten the perfect tan over the break. "Oh thank you. You're not looking that hot though." Victoria said with amusement. Lilly and Jeanne laughed hysterically, but James broke up the laughter. "So…who wants to come with me to my compartment for a little fun?" James said. "YOU'RE SO NASTY POTTER!" Lilly shouted at him. "I was only gunna play magical cards with them…come down Evans! Why do you think the worst of me?" James said. He smiled at her, and flipped his tangled hair back. "_That was hot…WAIT, what did I just think! Get hold of yourself Evans…I mean Lilly!_" Lilly thought to herself. She could NOT have a crush on James Potter…the most EGOTISTICAL guy since Jack Ternate…the world's best seeker from the 19th century. TUUT TUUT! The train started. "Oh well…I guess we should go get changed Evans." James said. "I'M NOT CHANGING IN FRONT OF YOU!" Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs. James blushed because everyone on the train opened their doors to see what was happening. "I just meant into our Prefects robes. We need to show the new Prefects what to do…remember." James said in close to a whisper. "Oh…sorry." Lilly whispered. She felt really bad. She embarrassed herself and James. Even if he did have feelings for her at one time, he wouldn't like her anymore. "_You blew it ya big dummy!_" Lilly thought to herself walking into the nearest bathroom.

"Lilly…you ok in there?" Victoria asked from outside the bathroom. Lilly had been in the bathroom for half an hour already. Jeanne and Victoria knocked once more. "Come in." Lilly said in a muttered voice. When Jeanne and Victoria walked in, they noticed Lilly, fully dressed in her Prefects robes, was sitting in the corner of the bathroom, sobbing. "Why are you crying?" Jeanne asked after shutting the door. "I…I…blew it." Lilly answered with more tears in her eyes. "What did you blow?" Victoria asked. "I blew it with…with…" Lilly started but couldn't finish. She started to softly cry again. "Lilly this isn't like you…this is not like you at all!" Jeanne said. "Who did you blow it with? James?" Victoria asked. Lilly nodded, as if she were ashamed that she somewhat liked him. "Ok…I'll tell you what you told me after Finnegan blew me of…and I quote… 'Suck it up ya wussy! He wasn't meant for ya…you're too good for him. He's a sucka anyway. He don't deserve a girl like you'. So that's what I tell you." Jeanne said indignantly. Lilly just laughed…wiped away her tears…and smiled at her two best friends. "You're right," Lilly said still a little upset, "I'll forget about him. He isn't even that good looking." "Good for you girl. Wipe the rest of the tears away, and then show little mister Quidditch star how to teach new Prefects!" Victoria said encouragingly. "Ok." Lilly said after wiping the last tear. She went outside, and knew everything was going to be ok.

"And that's all you have to do." Lilly said to the new Prefects. She interrupted James' 'Listen to me and you'll do alright!' speech. She knew he'd been practicing on that thing throughout summer, because some of the kids were enthralled. "Thanks." All the 5th years said before they walked out. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 6th year Prefects left, and the Slytherin ones never showed up. James and Lilly had the whole compartment to themselves. "Alright Potter. I'll see you on the Prefects carriage." Lilly said, trying to leave. "Wait." James said. "What for?" Lilly asked. " I wanted to talk." James said, blushing. Lilly barely noticed the blush, but she blushed also. She sat back down, and now faced James. "What do you want to talk about?" Lilly said inquisitively. "Well…ya see…since I…" James started. The train suddenly stopped. They had reached Hogwarts. "Tell me during dinner." Lilly said, getting up. "Nah…It's not important." James replied. "_Of course it's important. You were just about to ask her out. YOU BIG DOPE!_" "All right. If you say so." Lilly said. She walked out, and James hit himself over the head with his wand. He then slowly followed her.

"HMM!" Peter Pettigrew said. He had just bitten into the chicken leg, and he was already making noises. "Oh Peter…you shouldn't be making noise like that. You disgusting boy!" Sirius said in a high-pitched voice, mimicking Professor Harding (a woman), their Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Sirius did in such a way that James, Lupin and Peter all cracked up. "You don't sound like her. You don't stand a chance. It's more like…" James started. "More like detention Mr. Black." Professor Harding said behind James. Sirius' face went blank. He had gotten detention on his first day there. "You might be next Potter!" Professor Harding said before leaving. "God I hate that woman. Glad I don't have her anymore." Sirius said. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. How'd everyone do?" Peter asked. "I only messed up in two areas. I got E in Astronomy and A in Herbology." Remus said. "I failed Care of Magical creatures, Divination, and Astronomy. I got all O's in everything else. Pretty good." Sirius said. "I got E's in everything but Transfiguration, Care of magical Creatures, and Defense against the Dark Arts. I got O's in those." Peter said. "Well I got…" James started egotistically. He could start off a sentence being egotistical. "I have an announcement. I, Albus Dumbledore, have been named Headmaster of Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said. The Great Hall filled with applause. Everyone loves Dumbledore. "Silence…Silence. I have another announcement to make. I have received word of one special occasion. As you may know, 5th year students must take O.W.L.S.. This year, although many have gotten all O's before, we never have people who have gotten a PERFECT score on all their tests. Not only one person achieved this honor…BUT TWO!" Dumbledore started, "They do not know who they are because it has remained secret until this point, but they will be getting special awards. They get…500 Galleons apiece!" Dumbledore said. Everyone was silent. 500 hundred Galleons was A LOT of money. Then everyone began to chant, "WHO IS IT?" "SILENCE!" Dumbledore said, "The two people are…Lilly Potter…" Lilly got up. She had a serious, yet calm and warm, expression on her face. She shook Dumbledore's hand, and took the money. She smiled fully, both dimples showing, and her green eyes filled with tears of happiness. "The other person…who I was not nearly shocked to find out about…has been named 'Class Clown' from all his teachers. He can now stand up and say that fooling around DOES pay off." Dumbledore said, "JAMES POTTER, will you please rise and accept this honor." James was too stunned to get up. He knew he got O's in all his subjects, but he didn't know he did this well. Remus, Sirius, and Peter had to pull/push him up. He walked over to Dumbledore. He did not give Dumbledore a handshake like Lilly did…Instead, he hugged him. While he hugged Dumbledore, he whispered to Dumbledore, "Thanks for believing in me." "Your welcome." Dumbledore whispered back. As soon as James got the money, he lifted it in the air as if it were the Quidditch World Cup. "Because of these two, we have a new policy. We, your teachers and the Ministry of Magic, have decided that you can choose what class to take after your O.W.L.S., as long as you meet your teacher's standards." Dumbledore announced. EVERYONE got up on their seats and clapped, applauded, and whistled. Both James and Lilly looked at each other at the same time, and smiled. Lilly and James thought the same thing, "_Wow, I'm both rich!_"


	3. What the hell happened to the word ‘Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…how sad :( I have been thinking of ways to get Lily and James together. ITZ NOT GOIN EASILY! BTW If you smart people who read my fanfic know that I did Lilly NOT Lily, CONGRATS! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY A **LOZER!** Lolz…no you're not, you just have a really good sense of lozerness!

A/N: "The stupid people will always be with us!"

-My teacher on Religion (She's for S.S. though! Lolz)

What the hell happened to the word 'Love'?

"Hey babe…what's up?" Lupin said to Jeanne. Lupin somehow knew that Jeanne liked him, and he had fun torturing her. "Nothing." Jeanne said, blushing. Victoria noticed this and suddenly got REALLY pissed. She was getting red in the face, and Lily saw it. She chuckled to herself for a second, but then decided it would be better if she helped her friend. "Hey Victoria, can I see you in the dorm room?" Lily asked. Victoria turned to a normal color, and followed Lily.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Victoria asked, as if Lily was about to tell her a big secret. "Nothing is wrong with me…what's going on between you and Remus…or should I say 'the guy I you INCESSANTLY stare it'" Lily said with a little amusement. Victoria went red. "I don't like him…yes I do, who am I kidding…no, I don't like him…well, maybe I only like him a LITTLE…No I…" Victoria blabbed on and on just like that for about two minutes. When Victoria stopped speaking, Lily laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?" Victoria asked. She was totally clueless to how funny she actually was. Lily couldn't stop laughing enough to tell her, so Victoria started to laugh also. They continued to laugh until James knocked on the door. He didn't really knock. He kinda slammed the door down…he was kinda buff! "OOPS…oh well. I'll fix that now." James said. He flicked his wand, muttered a couple of words, and the door replaced itself like that. (Imagine someone snapping his or her fingers!) They all laughed for no apparent reason, and walked downstairs.

As soon as they got downstairs, they saw Remus and Jeanne going at it. Not the snogging 'at it', but the yelling screaming, cursing 'at it'. "Whoa…Whoa. What did you do to Jeanne?" Lily asked. "WHAT! What did I do to HER? Ask HER what she did to ME!" Remus said, half blushing, half serious. "Well…I…" Jeanne started. She was furious, but she was also blushing. Remus, who wanted Jeanne to say it at first burst in, "She started to snog me! OUT OF THE BLUE!" Remus said. Lily looked at Victoria, and she was as pale as a ghost. "Well…I just thought…you know…that you were interested." Jeanne said, now on the verge of tears. "No…I'm sorry I gave you that idea. I was just playing around. I like someone else." Remus said sincerely…and then blushed at the sight of Victoria. "OMG…girl he likes you!" Lily said in a not so silent whisper. "So what if I do…you like James!" Remus said defending himself. Victoria too stunned to talk before, now said, "You like me?" Remus blushed. "Yeah…I kinda do. Why do you like me?" Remus asked inquisitively. "Well…maybe a little." Victoria said in a small voice. "Cool!" Remus said. He and Victoria linked arms and walked out. "I CAN'T WIN!" Jeanne said before she left. That left Lily and James together.

"So," James started, "what do you want to do?" Lily and James were sitting on the Gryffindor common room's couch. They had just witnessed the Jeanne/Remus/Victoria massacre, and they were ready for some actual fun. "I don't know…I was hoping for a stroll outside maybe…get away from all this craziness." Lily replied. "_Perfect idea Lily!_" James thought. It gave James his two favorite things…other than Quidditch…snogging girls and breaking rules. "Alright, well lets get going than." James said. As soon as they got up, Sirius and Jeanne interrupted them. They were snogging when walking through the picture frame. They fell over, and they giggled. They didn't realize that James and Lily were watching them, so they got back to snogging. The only reason they realized that James and Lily was because they bumped into them. "Oh…sorry James. Didn't see you there." Sirius said. Sirius and Jeanne giggled again. "It's, uh…ok. Jeanne, didn't you JUST get over Remus?" James asked. "Well, yeah…but life's short, so I figured that I shouldn't waste time." Jeanne said, now blushing. "Ok…see you guys later." Lily said. "Ok." Jeanne and Sirius said at the same time. They giggled again. As soon as the two lovebirds were gone, James and Lily cracked up.

"So…why did you want to come out here?" James asked Lily. "Well, the moon is full tonight so I thought it would be…" Lily began before she got cut off. "It's the full moon tonight? SH…" James started. Lily put her hand on his mouth and pulled him to the ground. "_Wow…she must REALLY like me…that's cause I'm so damn attractive!_" James thought to himself. He leaned in for a kiss after she pulled her hand away, but was denied. "What do you think you're doing? I pulled you down so that we wouldn't be seen!" Lily said in a loud whisper. "_Oh crap I blew it!_" James thought. Lily looked really pissed. As soon as the teacher…whoever it was…left, so did Lily. "Lily, wait! I'm sorry!" James shouted after her. She didn't even turn around, but she lifted her hand and gave him a REALLY rude gesture. He was upset over it, but he couldn't waste time…Remus had to be followed…HE WAS STILL WITH VICTORIA!

"Remus…REMUS!" James shouted. It was 11:58 and James had just found Remus and Victoria. James had no time to get either Sirius OR Peter. "Remus…you don't look well. Do you want me to take you back to the common room?" Victoria asked. Neither Remus nor Victoria heard James. It was seconds until Remus transformed, so James knew what to do. He turned himself into his stag…his illegal Animagus…and knocked Victoria out of the way. She groaned when she hit the ground, but it was worth it. Remus had fully transformed into a werewolf, and was ready to kill anyone. James knocked Remus off his hind legs. (James had gotten REALLY good at it from former years) Remus yelped, but then ran after James. James pranced into the forbidden forest, taunting Remus. He had to get Remus away form Victoria somehow. By the time Remus transformed back, James was exhausted. He also had a HUGE test the next day. It was his first N.E.W.T. test, and he wanted to ace the test. "_Damn you Remus! First Lily, now the test! You SO owe me!_" James thought before sneaking into the Gryffindor common room carrying Remus and Victoria with him. It was 5:00. James lay Victoria on the couch, then walked up to the boy's dorm. James threw (literally) Remus onto his bed. He then collapsed on his own bed.

"James…JAMES! Wake up! It's 10:00, time for the huge Defense Against the Dark Arts test!" Sirius said to James, shaking him. James woke up with a groan. As soon as he was fully awake and up; he punched Sirius in his arm. "YOU forgot that it was a full moon last night. I had to fight Remus off of Victoria basically!" James said, pissed off. "Oh crap, that was last night?" Sirius said. "YEAH!" James said. "Ok…we don't have time to fight about this…we have to get to class!" Sirius said. "Fine! We'll talk about this later!" James said before running out of the dorm with Sirius.


	4. I love youmaybe

Disclaimer: I'm glad over all my reviews, and I want to that everyone who read it. You may not have reviewed, but I hope everyone still reading this enjoys it maximus!

A/N: I got some inspiration for this chapter from how my friends act. I want to thank them because they are always my inspiration. LOVE YOU YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS)!

I love you…maybe 

"_How to make the Draught of Living Death. Do not write it, create it._" Lily read along. That was the whole test? She was surprised. She thought that it was the most obsessively easy test EVER. She didn't realize that it had a catch…there were no instructions. She tried to remember what she learned. Chop valerian roots…or was it brine stem? She went with the valerian root. She chopped as quick as she could. She then added it to her cauldron. She tried to remember whether to cut the sopophorous bean, or crush it? She only had a silver dagger, so she decided to crush it. She added the juice it exported. The potion instantly turned to a pale pink. She was very pleased; this was supposed to happen…if she remembered correctly. She then knew she had to stir up the potion clockwise, counterclockwise, or both. She went with lucky number seven, so she turned it counterclockwise seven times. She didn't notice it reacting, so she did it again…five more times. On the seventh try, she turned it counterclockwise again seven times, but then mistakenly turned it clockwise once. As soon as she did this, she got the results she needed. "Oh…sweet." She said to herself in a whisper. She handed it in and left the class with a smile on her face.

"Who do you think you are?" Lily shouted at James. He had walked into the Gryffindor common room about two minutes after she did. He was tired; she knew this from the bags under his eyes. He hadn't said anything, and was too tired to argue. He wasn't too tired to be sarcastic. "I'm James Harry Potter. Who are you?" James said, and then smirked. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I AM. STOP BEING AN IDIOTIC MORON!" Lily shouted. She was still upset about their 'date' the night before. She couldn't help but be angry with him and herself. She had loved him…even after her friends warned her about him. "_I can't believe I had feelings for him! He's such an immature jerk!_" Lily thought to herself. James looked at her, obviously unaffected, or it looked like it. "_Why do I always assume that girls want to hook up with me? My one chance with the ONLY girl I actually had real feelings for…and I blew it. How stupid can I get?_" James thought to himself. "Ok…I can't handle your attitude right now. I'm gunna go get some sleep because I'm beat…and I have no classes for the rest of the day!" James said happily, then went into the boy's dorms and shut the door. "UGH! Boys disgust me!" Lily said. "Don't say that too quickly. I'm here to help you get even with James." Said a figure standing in the portrait opening.

"Is Victoria ok Madam Pomfry?" Remus asked. "I'm afraid I don't know. Her ribs are shattered in some places, but that's easily repairable. The only thing is that shards of the ribs are in her lungs, which is either fixable or deadly. I haven't been able to retrieve the shards yet, and I don't know how much time she has left to live. I'm sorry Remus, but you should get rest also." Madame Pomfry replied. Remus had skipped the potions test…but had to stay in the hospital wing and get rest. He wasn't feeling his best…if you catch my drift. He had just transformed from being a werewolf a couple of hours ago, and wasn't in the mood to sleep just yet. He was worried about Victoria…and wondered what he'd done to her. While he was a werewolf, he'd do terrible things and not remember any of it…and he couldn't control it. He wondered what possible thing he'd done to Victoria…and if she'd wake up and announce it to the world. He had only let a number of people know at Hogwarts…the Marauders, Professor Dumbledore, and the rest of his teachers. He didn't want Victoria freaked out about it…as long as she woke up!

"So, Jeanne…what do you want to do this weekend?" Sirius asked his new girlfriend after class. "Well…Hogsmead is open over the weekend. Maybe we can go to the new place, the Three Broomsticks, while we're there…ALONE!" Jeanne said. Every time Sirius and Jeanne wanted alone time, they were constantly disturbed. "Well…that could be arranged." Sirius started. He then started to fiercely snog her…until Peter came. "Hey Sirius…uh, Sirius? ¿?" Peter said. "UGH!" Jeanne said after breaking up the kiss. She stamped away furiously. "UGH…Wormtail…go annoy James or something!" Sirius said. "Oh…sorry." Peter said, tears coming to his eyes. "Oh Wormtail…fine, you wanna hang out? Meet me at Genfeind's statue in 15 minutes. I promise ill be there!" Sirius said. "Ok!" Peter said hopefully before walking away. "How'd we become HIS best friend?" Sirius muttered to himself.

"Where is he?" Peter said out loud. "Whom are you waiting for?" Beth a fifth year Gryffindor asked. "Oh…uh…" Peter said. He, although a 6th year, was smitten with his since 3rd year. "Hey Peter…oh hi Beth." Sirius said, jogging to Peter's side. "Oh…hi Sirius. I was asking Peter who he was waiting for…I guess I know now." Beth said. She smiled at Peter and looked at his beat red face. "Oh…well, I can come back after you guys talk." Sirius said, knowing Peter was madly in love with her. "That won't be necessary. I was just about to leave. Don't you two go getting into trouble now!" Beth said. She gave both of them a hug goodbye and left in a full out run. "Oh la la!" Sirius said jokingly. Peter gave him a quick jab in the stomach then asked, "Where are we going?" Peter asked. "Well…I thought we could go to the Three Broomsticks, I'm in the mood for a Butterbeer!" Sirius said. Peter shrugged and they made their way to the secret entrance.

A/N: OHHHH…Drama for Lily! Sorry I couldn't make her and James' part bigger…but I hope you liked it! I was having a TAD of writers block, so that's what took so long. So, until next chapter…au revoir!


End file.
